1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary machine mounting structure of a saddle-ride type vehicle configured so that an auxiliary machine is attached to a meter visor disposed in the lower rear of a windshield.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known that includes an auxiliary machine mounting structure configured such that a meter visor is disposed in the lower rear of a windshield. A recessed portion is formed in the meter visor with an antenna for an ETC system (Electronic Toll Collection system), that is used as an auxiliary machine, being disposed in the recessed portion. See, for example, JP-A No. 2008-80868.
The technology described in JP-A No. 2008-80868 employs a structure wherein the antenna is disposed in the recessed portion of the meter visor. Therefore, if no antenna is disposed in the recessed portion, the recessed portion is exposed to view through the windshield. Further, the position of the antenna is limited to prevent the inner surface of the windshield from creating a ghost image of the antenna.